Please Forgive Me
by Asu91
Summary: After 2x01 Elena and Damon are making arrangements... Sorry for the crappy summary!


_Hi! So I was lying in bed, trying to fall asleep (which is almost impossible if you keep thinking about Delena ;)) and I've been thinking about how Elena and Damon would__ at least __ start talking to each other again because in the recent stills that's what they do and they go to Duke University together with Alaric. So they must've made some arrangement or even made up before, right? So here's one version of how it might go down. Enjoy! _

* * *

**Please Forgive Me**

Damon was just getting into his jacket when she floated into the parlor. This felt oddly familiar, like a déjà-vu because it was. It seemed to be so long ago since she had met him right here last winter. He still recalled that moment perfectly. She had come over to apologize for betraying him. He had admitted to her that he wouldn't compel her because he wanted what he experienced with her to be real.

Ironically it had been her back then who had admitted that there was something that connected them.

You and I, we have something. An understanding.

Damon believed it was more than that and it irritated him that Elena was denying it.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"Talk."

"I think we've done enough of that already."

"I have a question for you," she told him.

"I told you everything I know," he objected.

"No, you didn't. Are you gonna hear me out or not?" she wanted to know.

"Hurry up and get it out then. I've better things to do and better places to be." Far away from you, he added silently.

"Okay. Did you know about the ring when you snapped Jeremy's neck?"

Damon didn't answer immediately. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."

"Hmm, I could lie or tell you the truth," he mused aloud.

"The truth please," she begged.

He hesitated a second then sighed. "I saw it."

"Is that a lie?" She wanted to make sure.

"Have I ever lied to you, Elena?" he replied.

Now she knew he was telling the truth. She smiled in relieve.

Damon hated the fact that he couldn't lie to her. He was always telling her the truth. He should have lied to her. He wanted her to hate him. It was easier that way for both of them. Who would've known that she would always come back to him like a lost puppy?

"What are you smiling about?" he asked harshly and her smile faded away.

"Nothing." She took a step toward him. "I hurt you, you hurt me by making me think you deliberately tried to kill Jeremy. Usually we would be even now. But we're not." She took another step toward him. Damon watched her closely, his arms crossed, his brows furrowed. "You just wanted to scare me to pay me back for rejecting you," she continued. He flinched at the word 'rejected'. It was like she was reading his mind. She was too good at this soul-searching thing. "I'm not hurt anymore but you are. It's not fair. And I don't hate you, Damon. I know this is what you wanted to achieve but I could hate you. I realize that now. I know you want more but I care about friendship very much. I don't want to lose it. I know it's selfish. And I'm sorry."

She looked expectantly at him. He met her gaze with an icy glare. For her it was so easy… But he cared about their friendship, too. It was everything they had. Though it would do him more harm than good. He was friggin' masochist after all.

"I know it's a lot to ask for but… Can you forgive me?"

Damon was silent. It was indeed a lot to ask for. He had never been much of a forgiver. Up to that point he hadn't forgiven Katherine, either. Become indifferent about it yes, but not forgiving. It was fair because Katherine had never showed any trace of remorse.

But Elena was different. She actually felt remorse. And the look in her eyes also told him that she was really sorry for hurting him.

"Forgive but not forget," he said after a while.

She nodded. "How do we go on from here?"

"We're friends," he replied through gritted teeth, almost hissing the word 'friends'. "Let's just leave it at that." She nodded again. "You should go now," he added.

He didn't know how long he would be able to bear her presence. She was getting under his skin.

"Yes. I see you around," she said. He nodded. She left and he slumped on the couch, listening to the door falling shut.

He, too, was a little relieved. Maintaining their friendship meant that they could see and talk to each other. He would accept that for the time being. But he didn't give her up.

Never.


End file.
